Be My Savior
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Kendall Knight has been used,raped,beaten,and he cant trust anyone and has never loved, but will all that change when gang leader Logan Mitchell enters his life? Rated for drugs,graphic rape,abuse,language,murder,& mentions of attempted suicide,and smut.
1. Thoose Evil Eyes

**I'm Finally making a Gang Story. Yeahhhh. But this is gonna so sad...even for me. Kendall is so damaged and hurt in this story and threw his whole life it makes me wanna crawl into a little ball and just cry for a long time. Okay,so Logan is a gang leader, he's nineteen and Kendall is as well. They live in Minnesota. Kendall doesnt talk to anyone. He's trying to get his college degree in English Literature. Logan sells drugs. Kills ribal gang members. Beats the shot outta people. Has a huge branch of members not only in Minnesota but in Michagan and Wisconsin as well. He practically rules the whole damn state. He falls for Kendall, and at first Logan doesnt tell Kendall about what he does, or who he is. When he meets Kendall, he doesnt tell him his name is Logan Mitchell because he knows everyone knows who he is. So he just tells Kendall to call him El. Like the letter L. For Logan? You get it?**

_Kendall was laying on his bed, his little body covered by the dark,heavy blanket that was resting on top of his tiny, five year old body. Kendall yawnend and rolled onto his side, facing the window to his bedroom on the far wall._

_Kendall ignored the loud noises that where coming from down stairs. He was beyond used to it by then. Whenever daddy had guest over he had to stay in his bed and to go to sleep, no matter how loud that it got under him._

_Always stay upstairs._

_Daddy said that when Mommy came home in the morning time, because mommy worked at night, then he could come down stairs and he could do whatever he wanted, but when Daddy had guest, no coming down stairs. Got to bed. Sleep. Dont make a noise._

_Kendall had never questionend any of theese things at all, besides he was always sleepy by the time daddies 'friends' came over._

_The little blonde snuggled deeper into his fluffy pillows, letting out a little baby yawn as his eyes started to droup close, he was so tired. He had been running around with Carlos all day, then he and Mommy had made cookie's, before she went to work. Then Daddy had brought him to McDonalds for dinner, and then he had made this huge tower with all of there blocks._

_And that was all after a LONG day of kindergarden._

_That was alot of work with such a little guy._

_Kendall was just a moment away from falling into a deep, pony and rainbow filled sleep when he heard loud screams coming from down stairs._

_"What the fuck do you mean YOU DONT HAVE THE MONEY?"_

_Kendall didnt know who the voice belonged too. He had never hears such a mean,nasty voice in all of his little life, that person must be very very mean. Who would want to yell at someone as nice as his daddy? Everyone loved his daddy didnt they? Kendall didnt like his dad that much, he made him eat greasy food cuz he didnt want to cook and sometimes he went to bed starving, and he made him take bathes without any bubbles, and sometimes touched him in his 'places' for far to long when he was drying him off before roughly and painfully shoving the blondes clothes onto him._

_"It means what it means okay? I dont have the money, I just need more time then usual."_

_Kendall knew that voice this time. That was his daddy's voice. He had heard that voice many times. Like when daddy was yelling him for doing something bad when Mommy wasnt there, or when he was spanking him so hard he bruised when he didnt listen to him when mommy wasnt there._

_But he had never heard his dad use THAT type of voice with anyone besides him before._

_"I dont give a fucking shit,Knight,it's time for you to fucking pay."_

_Kendall jumped when he head a loud yelp, and then he head sharp, quessy gasps of something that he couldnt make out._

_"What was that?" Kendall heard the man he had never meet ask his father._

_"My son. I have a son. He's five. You can have him...as long as Jenny doesnt find out."_

_There was a short,little pause but then Kendall heard a soft, scary chuckle that sent chills up his spin and he would remember for the rest of his life, not matter how many times that he tried to forget in the future, he would always remember it, because a noise like that was something a person never forgot._

_It was pure evil__._

_Kendall whimpered when suddenly the sound of boots slapping again the hard wood of the stairs of the house, and Kendall whimpered yet again as he hide under the covers, begging anything and everything that the man wouldnt open his door, and find him._

_He didnt understand what his father had said. You can have him. What was that supposed to be mean?_

_Kendall clamped his lips together when he heard his bedroom door slowly creak open, and then there was another chuckle, that **evil **chuckle that only a monster or the devil could have._

_"Come out, Come out, wherever you are." The man said in a sing song voice, before another chuckle followed soon after it._

_Suddenly Kendalls blanket was being tugged off of him and then he was being grabbed, being flipped over onto his back and that was when he saw the man for the first time._

_He had a tossel of unkept, but clean light brown hair with just a twinge of orange mixed in with it, he was tall and muscular, much bigger then his father, who was short and skinny, he was tan and had the most evil eyes Kendall had ever seen. _

_You know how people say the eyes are windows to the soul? This mans eyes showed he was evil. **Real Evil.**_

_Thoose eyes were light blue, almost crystal they were so light, and they send shivers down Kendalls spin and made him shake in his sheets._

_"Well arent you just a little fuck toy?"_

_Before Kendall could protest or even really make a sound at all, the man was grabbing his ankles and climbing onto his bed, throwing his little legs open, and pulling down his Spider Man pajama pants and his underwear._

_Kendall started to cry and struggle as the man started to touch him in his places were mommy said others shouldnt touch._

_Kendall eyes popped out when the man pulled down his pants to reveal to his hard, throbbing, nasty looking dick, it was hard, and red and scary and Kendall didnt like it all. Kendall screamend and tried to kick the man away._

_"Let me go! Let me go! Let me-"_

_The mans dick was inside of him, stretching out his tiny,virgin, entrance, without any amout of lube or saliva at all, making him scream out in agony and pain. Kendall started to sob in pain and fear._

_The man seemend to enjoy every moment of it, he was fastly pumping in and out. In and out, making the most horrible noises that Kendall had ever heard in his whole short life, he was moaning and crying out, thrusting harder and harder making Kendall scream and sob._

_Kendall felt wetness all on the lower half, as blood ran down his thighs and down his legs._

_"Fuck your a tight little bitch arent ya? You like that baby, you like that?"_

_Kendall cried out in pain, turning his head to see his father standing in his door way, face blank._

_"**Daddy! Daddy help me! Please daddy please!"**_

_His father made no move to do so._

_"**Daddy help me! He's hurting me! Please Daddy!"**_

Kendall Knight woke up with a start, sitting up so fast his head spin, he was panting and sobbing and tears were running down his face.

He looked around his bedroom,gasping.

It was okay, he was okay now. He was safe. He was nineteen. Not five. No ones was hurting him. He was okay.

**I feel like the worst person who ever existed for just writing that, right now. Please, if you want to hunt me down and kill me, I invite you to do so. I'm a sobbing mess right now.  
>But if you want to see more of this story, and see what Logan does when he meets Kendall...review and tell me if I should continue.<br>Lots Of Love,  
>Sarah<strong>


	2. The First Time I Saw Him, He Was A Angel

**So, the terrible person who did that to poor little baby Kendall is back, god, I feel like such a terrible person, I dont deserve your lovely reviews...not that I want them to stop :D, but seriously, I feel SO bad. But's it's for the beautiful ending that I promise this story is going to have, because as a crazy Kogan fangirl, I will NOT ALLOW, there to be a sad ending, I dont think I've ever made a story with a sad ending, I just cant do it, I mean what's the use of waiting update after update, week after a week, for a story when the ending's not gonna be happy? I hate how they do that in books. Like you can spend days reading a book then it has some fucked up, sad ass ending, that makes you all depressed. The only book that I've ever read that I knew was gonna have a sad ending and didnt care was Romeo and Juliet, because that was just a awesome ass classic. Anywho, this is chapie two.**

Logan Mitchell stood outside of the coffee shop **_Bridges_** that he knew the blonde boy worked at every single Monday,Tuesday,Wednesday and Thursday, and every second weekend of the month.

The dangerous gang leader leanend against his black car, watching the blonde threw the large front window as he took orders from the counterm just giving every person a little nod and a soft, nervous smile before going off and getting them there coffemor tea, or hot choclate or anything that they wanted.

Logan frownend when he saw the beautiful blonde flinch when a tall,muscular man ordered what he wanted.

Logan remembered the first time he had saw the blonde...it had been a freezing November fall night, around five months ago...

_Logan was walking down the dark, cold, ice coded Minnesota street, the knife in his leather jacket freezing against his pale chest. right threw his black T-shirt, the leather gun holster on his black pants was cold against his hip bonem sending gose bumps up his spin that he ignored._

_A smirk covered the pale boy's face, eye liner thick around his eyes._

_The brunette kicked up some ice that was freezing against the black cement, the black boots making the ice spit out in sharp ice spilinters, the small peices of ice banging into the trash cans and onto the road, awaitimg for the mext poor sucker that would run over it, and get's tire broken._

_The brunette had a car of course, Logan had tones of cars but he was to exited to go out and drive around, to much energy traveling threw his veins and making him feel wild._

_His gang had finally been able to get there hands on Milo. Fucking Finally. Stupid idiot sure was a good hidder, or rather he was good at hiding behind his gang members and letting them take the hit's and bullets for him...literally._

_But they had finally cought the rat bastard and Logan couldnt be one bit happier then he was right then._

_He had been hiding in a warehouse a few towns away from this one, only three man standing guard, easy take out and easy kidnapping, and perhaps killin, Logan wasnt all that sure at that moment, but if Milo didnt give them what they wanted...he was going down. Six feet under._

_Well actually, more like three feet,because James wasnt all that good at digging proper holes, expecially with Carlos around to distract him._

_Why he even still paired them up for jobs he wasnt so sure, but that might change soon if they didnt straighten the fuck up _

_Logan's thoughts were interupted by the sound of a door snapping shut, and the brunette's head snapped up to see a door to a brick apartment building open, Logan shrunk into the shadows, brown eyes locking in on the boy was that was stepping out into the car._

_His pale, beautiful,long legs were exposed as he shuffled out onto the street, garbage bag in his hand as he walked down the stone steps, his pale. bare feet shining in the darkness,he looked like a beatiful white ghost as he walked down the steps, pale skin glisaning in the darkness, and his pale hair and light eyes made him looke even more spiritly._

_No...he looked more like a angel,not a ghost Logan decided._

_His pale, golden shaggy locks framed his pale head like a golden hollow, the golden bangs falling into the round big green eyes that resembled emeralds as they ran over the dark street, as if he was afriad someone was hiding in the shadows, watching him._

_Which they were, but Logan would never had dared to lay a finger on something so innocent looking and beautiful._

_The blonde patted down the stairs like a scared deer, just as graceful and just as beatiful._

_The delicate blonde made his way across the dark side walk, opening the silver garbage can without a single noise or disturbance, calmly putting the white bag in and then placing the silver lide back on, making sure it was secure and tight._

_The dazzling green eyes scannend over the darkness one more time, he actually looked right at Logan without knowing it before running back in side as if he should stay a second longer dealth would have been apone him, shutting the steel framed screen door and then the thick wood one, making sure that they both locked._

_Logan smiled to himself as he went back to his walking, stopping infront of the brick building, looking at it closly. The left side of the house was covered with vines that were now dead but would look beautiful when summer and spring came back around._

_A single window in the front house on the second floor was on._

_Logan frownend again...this house just seemend so familier to him..._

_There that was it._

_He used to come here when he was little, before he even **thought **about gangs or starting on at all, he used to play infront of this house all the time with James and the old lady who lived there...she was the same one who ownend that little coffee shop a few streets over in town...and she made thoose cookies...mmmmm...she used to give thoose awesome ass douple choclate chip cookie with milk before he went home every day._

_And as far as Logan knew,that old lady still lived here on the first floor, he saw her in town every once and a while, and Logan knew she knew what he did, but sh still said hi to him and patted his cheek and say how handsome he was getting._

_That old lady was the only person he was ever decent too, well besides maybe James and Carlos._

_And if that angel like blonde lived on the second floor...he probably worked at the coffee shop too._

And the next day Logan had gone to the coffe shop which was a Monday and saw, yes,indeed the boy did work there, and as ,much as he was confused of why he did it, he found himself going there every day that the blonde worked there, watching there, and during the early spring months he had followed the blonde home to make sure that he was safe.

And he was glad that he did because once, without the blonde even knowing a man had been fallowing him and he was lucky that Logan had been able to grab him and get rid of him, and you know what the man was now?

He was now a pile of ashes in the bottom of a tumbster.

"What's up boss man, man boss?"

Logan rolled his eyes as he moved his head to see one of his two second in commands leaning against his car.

"Fuck off Garcia."

"Man, your seriously still, here?" Carlos asked him.

"His shift is done in a little while. Then I'll go." Logan assured him, thought he didnt know why he was doing it in the first place he was the leader, he could do whatever the fuck **he** wanted to do, and no one else was gonna tell him any different.

"Since when did you become a stalker?"

Logan eyes shifted to look at the Latino with a icey glare.

"Just saying dude."

Before Logan could thrust Carlos to the ground and beat the living shit out of him and wipe that smirk off his face, the Latino was walking away, leaving the gang leader in his bitter mind and thoughts about his blonde angel behind the glass.

"I'm not a fucking stalker..."

**So? Good? Bad? Did the ashes in the bottom of a tumbster thing freak you out? Because I was being serious. I hope that just shows you all just how violent Logan can really be, and aww Logan thinks of Kendall as his anger. Was that not cute? Anyways, tell me what you thought and if you would like to see more.**

**Please review!**

**Lot's Of Love,**

**Sarah**


	3. Only A Memory

**SO HI! Yes, I am back, and no, this is not going to be a very happy chapter, it's gonna be one of the most terrible, Though you are going to find out some stuff in this chapter, like what the guy who's been raping Kendall's name is,and a little bit about the elderly woman who took Kendall in, and let him have the apartment on top of his that I mentioned last chapter. Also, during Kendall's memories of rape and other things, his age will jump around, so be prepared for that.  
><strong>

_A ten year old Kendall Knight was listening to the loud noises that echoed into his bedroom from down stairs._

_This was the first time his mother had had to work the night shift in almost a month,and his father would have never given away the opportunity like this one to invite his friends over, especially because Jenny was working until eight at night until six in the morning._

_A extra long time for **them.**_

_It had been five years. Five years since this torture of a life had began for him._

_Ever since his father,Luther, had brought that first man in that night of his still innocent life, that first night when he had watched his innocent son, that was still more like a baby,so more so, he had just stood in the door way and watched his **baby** get raped, and torn apart by someone who was his "friend."_

_And ever since then he let him do it over and over and over again. Whenever his mother was working night shift, that evil eyed man came into his room and touched him, raped him, tore him to pieces, making him bleed all over and sob in pain._

_And his father would do nothing, he all but served Kendall on a silver platter for him._

_Sometimes, he actually went and got Kendall, he would pick him up,still sleeping,in his arms and bring him to his and Jenny's room, were the man already was, naked, waiting for him, and he would place Kendall in the mans lap and the man would grab at him until he woke up, screaming at the top of his voice._

_Then his dad would just leave._

_It had just been that man for a while, until, about a year after his first rape, his dad started doing it too._

_And he would do it all the time, when his mother was out at the store, he would grab Kendall by the hair and throw him down on the floor, and just get at it._

_He remembered the first time his dad had laid hands on him._

_ The man that Luther let rape Kendall all those times before had had Kendall in his spider man sheets, hard member slamming in and out of Kendall's bleeding hole, the blonde sobbing and whimpering into the pillows, not able to move from the beating he had gotten from his father before._

_And his father had walked in just as the man had came all inside of Kendall, and the man had called Luther over, and Luther had came of course, Kendall was to bruised to move or protest when he felt evil eyes trace his bloody and ripped hole, telling Luther to see how beautiful he looked like this._

_And then before he knew it, Luther was grabbing onto his hips and Kendall screeched as he did so, flipping onto his back in spit of all the pain and kicking his legs and feet all over the place to get his father away from him, begging for his father not to do this to him, pleading as he sobbed loudly._

_But his father hadn't listened, he dropped his pants and slammed in and Kendall was left to sob and make cry's, wishing for death._

_His father was a horrible man, and he hated him with every cell in his body, he had never hated someone so much in his life, not even more than the evil eyed man._

_Thankfully, if Kendall actually had anything to be thankful for, his father didn't rape him anymore, it had just been for a few short months, but that didn't make him any better, because that was his son, and he was still allowing people to rape his flesh and blood._

_But when he was eight things changed yet again, more men were brought into Kendall's bedroom, some Kendall never saw again, and others he saw all the time, almost every time his mom worked the night shift._

_And right now Kendall could hear them down stairs. Less then usual. But more than just his father and evil eyes._

_Three of them? Maybe five?_

_No. Four. Four of them._

_Kendall's eyes closed as he closed the door to his closet, leaning back against the side wall, his knees pulled up his chest, and his head hidden in his legs._

_Kendall flinched, hearing the sound of heavy boots slamming against thin wooden stairs,but only three came up, his dad didn't come up stairs any more, unless it was just to hold him down as he was raped by the men he invited over._

_The door to his room was opened and he heard a low chuckle as he whimpered, clamping his eyes shut tightly, as his fingers dug into his pajama pants, pinching at his skin._

_"Here Kendall,Here Kendall,boy." One of them called as the other two laughed._

_Kendall whimpered in answer._

_"Ohhh is that are lovie in the closet?"_

_The door to the closet was ripped open, and there stood the three men that visited him the most often, Kendall knew them all by name, because more than once they had hit him until he had said there name like they wanted him too._

_The blond men with the cold blue eyes with the glittery white skin was named Micheal, he had started coming around a year ago, but ever since his first time with Kendall he came back every time Jenny was gone, he was thirty one? Thirty two? He wasn't exactly sure._

_The other man was taller then the other two, he was a he had skin that was like caramel and light hazel eyes and a tassel of hair that was dyed blond that went horrible with his darker skin, his name was Lenny, and he had been friends with his dad for years._

_And then there was evil eyes. Jeffrey._

_"Woooooo look how sexy are little pet looks tonight boys." Jeffrey cooed._

_Kendall closed his eyes as they grabbed his ankles._

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up in a cold sweat, he was panting as he sat up in his bed, a hand coming up to wipe away the sweat that was leaking down his forehead.<p>

Kendall jumped at the sound of a small knock on his door.

"H-Hello?" the blonds voice trembled.

"It's Bridget,dear."

"C-come in."

Kendall's bedroom door opened slowly, and a small, thin, old lady with a mix of gray and black hair with large, with wise blue eyes walked in the room.

"Another dream,sweetie?" She asked him, walking in and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry Bridget, Did I wake you?" he whimpered.

"Oh dear, I was still up, watching my late Tuesday shows," she smiled at him.

"Shows at Eleven isn't a late night show,Bridget." Kendall chuckled.

"Look who's talking, Mr, I got to sleep at nine thirty every night." Bridget giggled.

"At least I'm not drooling over guy's forty years younger then me, Look at you watching _NCIS Las Angeles." _He laughed a little, wiping away a forgotten tear on his cheek.

"You cant blame me that there hot."

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"So what was it this time dear?"

Kendall's wide green eyes flickered up to Bridget's blue ones nervously, he always got uncomfortable bringing up the past, but whenever he needed to talk about what happened to him, Bridget was there, though he didn't have lots of moments like that, Bridget was still there, comforting him, there to give him a warm hug.

It always helped to have someone there for him.

"I...just another memory." Kendall muttered.

"Memories are the worst ones arent they? Something we can never escape." Bridget said.

"I guess that's it then." Kendall whispered.

"What is?"

"I wanna change my life, I want to get away from the past, but if I cant forget, how can I ever move away from it?"

"Use them for motivation." Bridget patted the top of his head.

"How come you always know what to say Bridge?" Kendall asked her.

Bridget smirked.

"Because I'm a women, I'm always right."

Kendall laughed.

**So? Good? Bad? I'm sorry that this is both a bit late, and a bit short, but I hope you all liked this anyways. So please review and tell me what you thought please! Love you all :D.**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Sarah**


	4. Anything I Want To Know

**Hi everyone! So,I hope you're all gonna enjoy this chapter...because I had a TONE of fun writing it. I've been waiting to show you all this side of Logan...the bad ass,gang leader side. Also,I have to get on my knees and praise BreakFree for giving me this idea,it's pretty much all her,she gave me the idea and what happens with Kendall's cousin,I just put it together,so THANK YOU BIG TWIN! I LOVE YOU! Also,she's amazing,so give her some love,that's a demand. And go read her stories...or I will make Logan find you,lol :D**

* * *

><p>Logan's lip pulled up in a sneer as he looked at his rowdy gang members in distaste, he glared as a hand came up to dig into his scalp in frustration,his teeth clenching.<p>

He watched as his gang members bickered and fought amongst there self, this is what he got when he came to one of his ware houses without a warning.

They all acted like a bunch of children,and Logan didn't have time for there bull shit at that moment, he needed to say what he needed to say and then leave, so he could tend to more important business.

Logan growled,quickly getting tired of there shit,no one here was important anyways, they were easily replaceable,just a bunch of douches that were lazy as fuck.

Logan's right hand dug into his gun holster, grabbing the cold metal, and holding the gun with a raised arm,so it was facing that air above him.

One. Two. Three.

Everyone jumped at the sound of Logan's gun going off,the bullets brushing the ceiling and making a metallic clang echo threw the now quiet air.

"Listen up you fucking assholes! Act your mother fucking age, before I shot it into your skin so you know damn well, to remember next time!"

* * *

><p>Logan's eyes narrowed as he kicked open the door of his house, hands stuffed into his skin tight jeans, as he sauntered on threw, a bitter look on his face, as he looked at the five three gang members that joined his two second in commands on his couch.<p>

Jaden Hall,Dallas Clark,Salvador Gomez.

Jaden was the oldest of the three at twenty,he had tawny colored hair that had dark red streaks dyed into it,he was tall and pale, and had bright blue/green eyes that many girls swooned over.

Dallas,was a year younger then Jaden was, he had bright dark gray eyes,and soft,dark brown hair that fell in waves over his eyes.

Salvador was actually Carlos' half brother,he was the same height as Carlos,with the same dark brown eyes,and had straight almost black hair that was cut short like Carlos' was.

"What the fuck are your lazy ass's doing here?" Logan grumbled,throwing himself down on his chair,and slamming his boot covered feet up on the wooden coffee table.

"Someone's in a bitchy mood," Jaden commented, barely ducking in time to avoid the book that Logan threw at him.

"He's just pissed off because he didn't get to stock his little boy toy." James muttered, with a sly smirk.

"Don't you fucking dare to even talk about him like that,ever fucking again." Logan said coldly,it was the type of voice that could make a grown man wet his pants,and still made them,Logan's 'friends' shake in there seats. No ever wanted to be on the receiving end of that voice.

James nodded in reply, Logan gave him one last glare before settling back in his seat.

"Oh by the way,Loges, Aidan is in town." Carlos said,gaining the brunets attention once again.

"Aidan who?" Logan drawled in a bored voice.

"Aidan Knight." Jaden told him.

"You know,your top representative for the warehouses in Minneapolis." Dallas added.

"Did you just say Knight?" Logan asked,suddenly at full attention.

"Uh...yeah."

Logan smirked a little bit.

"When's he coming here?" Logan asked James sharply.

"Tomorrow." The tall brunet said with a light shrug.

"Why tomorrow?"

"He's visiting his cousin today,thought his cousin doesn't know about the gang and shit. He says he's too...delicate. There close." Carlos informed his leader.

"What's the kid's name?" Logan said as if he didn't care,but he did,...he really did,and if the Latino didn't hurry up and answer,he was about to draw out his gun and shot at him until he did.

"His name is Kendall." Sal said,speaking for the first time,he could practically taste the impatience coming off of Logan,and he didn't want to get Logan mad,even if they were friends...

...a mad Logan was a scary Logan.

"So his cousins name is Kendall Knight?" Logan smirked.

"Yup."

"I'm going out for a bit,boys."

* * *

><p>Logan parked his car in front of the coffee shop,not minding enough to get out,or go inside, if what he thought he was going to see was going on,he wouldn't have too.<p>

Logan turned to look out the tinted window, easily spotting the blonde and black haired boy that were seated near the window, the blonde had a soft smile on his face, a steaming glass off hot chocolate in his hands.

The black haired male,Aidan,was dressed in plain dark washed jeans,and a light green hoodie,his usually spiked hair laying flat on his head.

He was free of all gangster attire, and of weapons.

Logan smirked, taking his sunglasses from his shirt and plopping them down on his face, as he drove away...

...his plan was already falling into place.

* * *

><p>Logan snapped his house door open with a flicker of the wrist, inviting Aidan in with a light gesture towards the living room.<p>

"Hey boss." Aidan welcome as he strolled on threw.

"Sit down,Knight." Logan said, taking a seat in his same recliner, Aidan took a seat on the couch.

"I came here to tell you about-"

"I know why your here,Knight. We can talk about that later. For right now,I want to discuss something else,or rather,someone else."

"And who would that be?" Aidan asked curiously.

"Your cousin." Logan said simply.

"My cousin?" Aidan asked,looking surprised at what his leader was asking of him.

"Uh-huh."

"Kendall?"

"Do you have any other cousin living in this town,Knight?" Logan demanded sharply, quickly becoming annoyed.

"No."

"Then obviously it's that one,Aidan." Logan said with a annoyed sigh.

"Well...what do you want to know about my cousin?" Aidan asked, looking confused.

Logan relaxed back in his chair, placing his arms out on the arm rests,and looking straight at the boy with a relaxed figure,but sharp, eyeliner covered eyes,that sent shills down the others spin.

"How old is he?"

"Uh...he's nineteen. Though he's gonna be twenty in July." Aidan said.

"Is he older or younger then you?" Logan asked in a fake bored voice.

"He's younger then both of us." The black haired boy clarified.

"When's his birthday?" Logan asked lazily.

Aidan's eyes narrowed, slightly becoming suspicious of all his gang leaders questions,though he didn't say anything about his suspicions, he would deal with that later.

"July 17." **(1)(2)**

"Where's he from?"

"Just a few towns over." Aidan said nervously.

"And where would that be?" Logan hissed.

"Littlefork."** (3)**

"Littlefork? That's more, a few counties over." The brunets eyes narrowed as he said it.

"Yeah,that's what I meant." Aidan said nervously.

"Uh-huh. Sure,Knight." Logan said,narrowing his eyes at the black haired male one last time before continuing on with his question,the black haired male getting more suspicious at each one that was asked.

* * *

><p>Logan kicked off his boots and pulled his tight jeans down his legs before crawling into his bed,it was around three in the morning,and he had to be up in around three hours to handle some business.<p>

The brunet was thankful for the time that he got to sleep, because it didn't happen often.

Being a gang leader was hard ass work, Logan couldn't really even remember the last time he had had a full nights sleep...maybe when he was eleven?

Probably.

The brunet threw himself down on his bed, now dressed in a pair of basketball shorts,and a tight black T-shirt that out lined every one of his muscles.

The leader pulled the blanket over his head, after glancing at his bed side table to make sure that his gun was there, the brown eyed man sighed, a inch from sleep when he heard a crash coming from downstairs.

Logan shot up in his bed,suddenly wide awake, he climbed out of his bed,grabbing his gun with his right hand, walking across his room without making a single sound.

His bedroom door was the same,not a sound as it gusted open,resting gently against the wall,Logan crept out into the hallway, crouching his knees slightly, standing as close to the wall as possible.

Some would have thought that Logan was dumb not to have a security system besides the larger,iron gates that he had around the house, but he didn't need one,he was his own security system.

There was nothing that could get into his house that he couldn't handle,and it wasn't an opinion,it was a fact.

He was Logan Phillip Mitchell. Nothing scared him. Nothing.

The pale brunet made his way down the steps, and then down another hallway,then another,until he got to his 'office' were all his files were kept, sure that was where the disturbance had came from.

He easily spotted out the dark figure that was going threw his desk, Logan crouched his knees, smirking at the fact the person still hadn't figured out he was right fucking behind them.

The brunet almost pounced from his spot, landing on the figure and bringing them both to the floor of his little study.

The male yelped in surprise and fear, one,because he had been caught, and two,because there was currently a gun pushed into his side, ready to shoot him at any given moment.

"Who the fuck are you?" Logan hissed.

"It's *cough* Aidan."

Logan's eyes widened as he flipped the male over, pulling his face back roughly by the air to see clearly,that it was in fact,Aidan Knight.

Logan punched him in the face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Logan growled.

Instead of answering Aidan said this,

"What do you want with my cousin?"

Logan growled, kneeing the boy in the ribs,making his let out a muffled cry of pain at the stinging that traveled up his rib cage harshly.

"That's not any of your fucking business,Knight." Logan spat, delivering another punch to the other male's face, pressing the gun deeper into his skin.

"Don't hurt him." Aidan pleated suddenly.

"What?" Logan snapped, looking at the black haired male in disbelief, disgusted that he would even suggest someone hurting that peaceful,gentle golden haired angel.

"I don't care what you do to me,just please don't hurt Kendall." Aidan pleated.

"Why would I hurt your cousin? I don't even know him." Logan was many things,but he would never harm a innocent person like Kendall, nor would he hurt a child, or anyone else of great innocence.

Logan was a real man. And a man didn't harm something that was weaker then him. Fragile. Innocent. Harmless. . And all those words described Kendall.

"You were asking all those questions about him,"

"That's my own goddamn business Aidan, If I want to know about your fucking cousin,I'll know about your fucking cousin,and you'll tell me anything about him that I want, when I fucking want it,wont you,you little worthless as bitch?" Logan spat.

"Yes."

Logan dragged the boy to his feet.

"Now get the fuck out of my house. And the next time you try a fucking stunt like this you fucking pussy, I'll make sure you leave with more then a few fucking bruises."

The brunet punched him once more in the face, effectively cracking his lower jaw as he stumbled out of Logan's house, eager to get out of the house before the gang leader changed his mind.

Logan dropped his gun back on his bed side table once again, after getting back up stairs, collapsing into his bed, his dreams at once filled with images of his angel.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Yes,I know Kendall's real birthday is <strong>**November 2nd, but Logie is gonna be planning a special surprised for Kendall on his B-day,and since It's around late early April in this fic, I wanted it to happen soon.**

**(2) That's my real birthday! I'm turning fifteen!  
><strong>

**(3) Yes,that's a real town in Minnesota, I dids my research! Some better give me a high-five for that,LOL**

**Ugh,the end was crappy...so...hoped you liked? I hope you all got that Logan didn't put Aidan in a fricken casket because he knew if he hurt Aidan,like he wanted, and Kendall ever found out,he would be screwed of all chances with Kendall,sooo...thanks again for the idea BreakFree, and remember go give her some love, because she's amazing, I just made her idea come out lame because I'm being a lame writer today,ugh sorry twin. Anyways,please review and tell me what you thought.**

** Lot's of Love,**

**Sarah**


	5. My Name Is El

**So,this is the chapter that Kendall and Logan meet, it's not much but *shrug* hope you like it anyways?Oh,and did I mention that Logan had a lip ring in earlier chapters? Because he does.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he held another makeup remover sponge under the faucet in his bathroom, raising the soaking piece under his eyes and wiping off all the eye liner that ran around his piercing brown eyes,sighing in disgust as the black lines traveled down his pale face.<p>

Once his face was clean of all marks,he looked into his mirror trying to figure out what to do with his spiked hair, after a moment of thinking, he washed all the gell out and combed it so it rested on his forehead, blow dying it until it was it's natural brown color that was somewhere in-between dark brown and a medium brown.

He bit his tongue as he guided the diamond in his ear out of his cartilage, slowly working out his lip ring as well, throwing the pieces of jewelry into his medicine cabinet.

He looked down at his clothes, sighing as he stripped out of all the tight black clothing,and then his boots,only leaving on his black boxers.

He walked into his room,eying the clothes that lay on his bed.

A light blue polo, dark washed jeans,and some light gray converse.

_Grreeeaaattt_, he thought sarcastically,he had to dress like a five year old.

He sighed as he pulled the 'normal' clothes on that Carlos had given him, the Latino had assured him that it was normal clothing for a nineteen year old guy,but Logan was sure it was more made for a preschooler, and they had just mistaken the size.

He fiddled with the collar of his shirt, pressing it down so it was neat, making sure to toss the white socks James had told him to where and replacing them with black ones.

He sighed yet again as he stuffed his wallet,cell phone into his right pocket,and a red pocket knife into the other, he looked at the pile of guns that were on his dresser, that had been removed from where they had been hidden all over in his car, instead there was just one,under his seat.

The brunet walked threw a empty house,and hopped into his black Mercedes.

_It was all in the hands of luck now._

* * *

><p>Kendall smiled as he finished up making his cranberry flavored coffee,dumping in a whole lot of cream,and leaving out all the sugar,the flavoring was enough anyways.<p>

He hung up his red apron and hung it up, telling Bridget he was going on his break,he had been working in the back all day,so he was shocked to see all put one lone table, in the corner, far from the others, was the only one empty.

All the others were filled with men in either there late teens,or early twenties,all dressed the same in black clothes,and things that said 'dangerous.'

Kendall thought the must be all from the local gang, but he couldn't say anything to Bridget,because she actually liked some of these boys, which confused Kendall, who would want to be surrounded by a bunch of rough and dangerous gangsters?

Kendall didn't.

He sighed and made his way over to the lone table, avoiding any eye contact with any of the men,he kept his head down and supped at his coffee,not looking up as the chimes to the door went off as someone else entered.

He heard Bridget say hi to the person,sounding confused but no saying why she was, he only looked up when he heard a soft,

"Excuse me?"

Kendall looked up,and he couldn't help but blush. This man was gorgeous, he had clean and nice brown hair,and warm brown eyes that sparkled when they meet his own green ones.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I can join you? There's no where else to sit,and I'm tired to walk home so soon,do you mind?"He boy asked him politely ,telling him it was okay to say no.

Kendall was hesitant to answer,he had always been so scarce around men of any age,but he...liked this guy. Almost has if he could trust him.

Kendall hadn't trusted anyone in a long time.

"Sure." He said softly.

"Thank you." The brunet st across from Kendall,sipping his coffee lightly.

They drank in a comfortable silence, until Kendall heard a scoff and he glanced up to see the brunet glaring down at a text he was reading, his eyes narrowed,and he stuffed the phone roughly into his pocket, making the blond jump a little.

The brunets eyes flashed up when he felt the vibration echo threw the table.

"Sorry. Just my stupid friend." The brunet smiled softly.

"It's okay." Kendall smiled nervously.

"So,whats your name?" he asked.

Kendall thought of it as a innocent attempt at small talk,and not wanting to hurt the brunets feelings, he answered,

"My names Kendall. What about you?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Well that's difficult," The brunet looked out the window for a moment with a serious expression, seeming to be thinking about something. "I have a lot of names." He muttered more to himself then to the blonde, he looked at the misty sky for another minute,before smiling brightly at the blond.

"Call me El." El insisted.

"Like the letter?" Kendall wondered.

"Yup." El smiled.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Just because. My name starts with a L,but I dont like it much, I'd rather you call me El." The brunet repeated.

"Okay then." Kendall nodded.

El looked down at his watch.

"Well I gotta go Kendall,but maybe I'll see you around." El smiled and then got up,giving Kendall a little wave before walking out.

"Yeah...maybe I will." Kendall whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So,hope that was okay,and yes El was Logan. Obviously if Kendall knows there's a gang,he also knows the leaders name,so he couldn't just tell Kendall his name,so review and tell me if it was okay.<strong>

**Lot's Of Love,**

**Sarah**


	6. You Know Something

**So yes,its me again,the girl who had no type of social life and sits around trying to work on updates all day :D  
><strong>

**SCORE ONE FOR SOCIAL OUTCAST! WOO-HOO!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's Dream<br>**

_Logan smiled at the beautiful blond in his arms, Kendall was curled into his chest, tracing little shapes into Logan's chest with his finger._

_"I love you,Logan." Kendall whispered sweetly, kissing over the older males heart.  
><em>

_"I love you too beautiful. In fact, I have a tiny gift for you." Logan smirked down at his new lover, telling the younger boy that it was,in fact,no small gift.  
><em>

_Logan reached over to his bedside table,taking out a small little black box. It wasn't a ring box,it was longer and thicker,but Kendall was more then curious to see what was inside.  
><em>

_Logan sat up in bed,his little blonde curling into a pillow, starting up at Logan with big, exited green eyes.  
><em>

_The older male flipped the top open, revealing a thick golden chain bracelet with the letter K hanging off of it, emeralds that matched Kendall's eyes impressed into the light gold.  
><em>

_Next to it was a smaller one,it was silver and had **Logan** in bright red rubies across it, and there was places to add on little charms if one would want to add them, were as Logan's just had a place for one.  
><em>

_"Logan..." Kendall whispered.  
><em>

_Logan said nothing as he took his own bracelet out and put it around his left wrist, and then carefully took Kendall's out of its wrappings, Kendall held out his right wrist at once, and the gang leader put it on,kissing the palm of Kendall's hand afterwards.  
><em>

_"Logie...why..."  
><em>

_Logan cut him off before he could finish with a chaste kiss.  
><em>

_"Your a beautiful person,Kendall,you deserve beautiful things." Logan whispered.  
><em>

_Kendall's eyes flooded with tears, leaning up so he could kiss Logan as softly and sweetly as he could, whimpering at the gang leaders touch happily.  
><em>

_"I **was **going to add all these charms,but I figured you would want to do that yourself,and make it even more special,buttercup." Logan said.  
><em>

_"Did you just call me 'Buttercup'?" Kendall laughed.  
><em>

_"Deal with it Blondie."  
><em>

_"Fine **Logiekins."**  
><em>

_Logan rolled his eyes and kissed Kendall once again.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Bridges?" Kendall asked Bridget.<p>

"Remember that guy that was here the other day?" Kendall asked hesitantly.

"The cute one,with the brown hair and the gray converse?" Bridget asked him,handing a customer six cherry filled donuts and three iced coffee's Kendall had just finished putting together a moment before.

"Do you know him?." Kendall asked eagerly.

"Nope never heard of him." Bridget winked teasingly at him.

"Are you sure you dont?" Kendall asked her nervously.

"I'm sure." Bridget smiled.

"But you've been living in this town forever! Your father helped build like half of the buildings just on this street,you know everyone that's set foot in this town." Kendall said,thought it came out more as a whine,and the elderly lady found that to be hilarious.

"Well I dont know him. Maybe he's been out in the woods,smoking that flower or whatever you children do these days."

"You mean weed?" The blonde snorted.

"Yes,I believe that's the term."

"Its not a term,Bridge,its what its called." The younger boy laughed at her.

"What a stupid name. Weed. Weed. What kind of a name is that?" Bridget wondered,taking money from a new customer and handing the pre teen girl a cold Pepsi bottle.

"I dont know. Ask the person who named it," Kendall laughed, turning on a second pot of coffee in the last twenty minutes,quickly making sure it wasn't decaf.

"I'll make sure to do that. So as I was saying perhaps your little friend was in the woods smoking that ridiculously named plant and I never stumbled across him," Bridget offered.

"Your a crazy little old lady Bridges." Kendall snorted.

"Why thank you dear. Its what I do best."

"Were do they find people with characters like you?" Kendall laughed openly.

"Awesome-ville." Bridget replied.

"Awesome-ville? That's not a real place. Where do you come up with these things?" Kendall asked. It seemed like such a simple joke,but Kendall really didn't get it. He hadn't grown up around joking and laughter,he didn't understand sarcastic comments or simple jokes like Bridget would always use because he had never experienced them before and really didn't understand them.

"Its a joke sweetie. You have a lot to learn about honey." She didn't say it in a cruel way,because Bridget was everything but cruel,but it wasn't something to worry over because Kendall understood what she meant,and he agreed with her.

He didn't know the _normal_ ways of life as he had always been trapped in his room until the point were he was seventeen.

"Well maybe your little friend will help you learn," Bridget winked.

"You know something,Bridges!" Kendall almost screeched,catching on.

"I'LL NEVER TELL!"

And then the elderly women ran away to get more jelly donuts.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tired. Its one in the morning. And this is my excuse for short update. Sorry. Hope you still liked it? Please review.<br>**

**Lots of Love,  
><strong>

**Sarah  
><strong>


	7. No Not El My name is Lucas Henderson

**OMFG...why has no one told me I've been paying so little attention to this story! Jesus Christ!  
><strong>

**Yet you lovely people are still reading this shit?  
><strong>

**SCORE TWO FOR SOCIAL OUTCAST!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he walked into the coffee shop about a week later, it was a Sunday so Kendall wasn't working and there was just the bubbly, energetic little old lady behind the counter. But Sunday was a slow day so she had no trouble with managing everyone. Besides him the only people in the place was a plump mother with dark curls that was attempting to make her child sit and eat the turkey sandwich she had bought them for lunch. It was one of the few real food items Bridges sold.<p>

Bridget frowned when she saw him walking up. Gang attire in place, except for the eye shadow. He was to lazy to put it on that morning.

"Whats up Miss, Copperfield?" he asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Nothing. What about your Mr big and bad?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Hungry." was all he said. "Can I get a turkey sandwich with extra lettuce? And one of those double chocolate chip cookies? Actually three! And some milk...and a coffee?...and a ice tea?..Oh and some Chips!" Bridget chuckled as his brown eyes lit up "Oh!...and some carrot sticks..and...oh you have clam chowder! Can I get some of that too?" Bridget laughed at him.

"Hungry are we Logan?" she said with a laugh.

"I haven't eaten in like...forty eight hours? I've been all over the state getting my stuff and picking up money people owe me. How 'bout it Miss Copperfield can I get all that?"

"What was it?' Bridget double checked.

"Turkey sandwich with extra lettuce. Double chocolate chip cookies. Milk. Coffee. Iced Tea. Chips any kind. Carrot sticks. And clam chowder!" Logan told her.

"Why dont you just get the whole right side of the menu?" she wanted to know.

"HEY!"

She laughed at him as she went to go get his food, he turned around to lean against the counter but nearly almost fell as he noticed a certain tall blonde come around the corner across the street, he cussed under his breath and ran to the empty bathroom.

Fuck fuck fuck! Everything is ruined. No. No. Its okay. He could work threw this, he dunked his head under the sink and quickly got all the gel out of it, and flattened it with his hands as he took his pants out of his leather boots, and forcefully got them around his skin tight leather boots, he unhooked the chains hanging off his jeans and stuck them under the sink, followed by the gold one on his jacket, then the tags around his neck, then his ear piercing, followed by his lip ring. Okay...okay. He swallowed and un zipped his jacket, revealing the teal V neck he was wearing. This was okay. No. Not okay. But it would have to do for now. He did one more check in the mirror before walking back out with a sigh.

Kendall was leaning against the counter, eating some clam chowder from a foam bowl, talking with Bridget who was holding a tray that had Logan's food on it. Logan swallowed tightly and walked on over, taking out his wallet.

"That'll be twenty,_El." _Bridget said when she saw Logan going threw his wallet. Logan sighed in appreciation. Okay. She hadn't blow his cover.

"Oh hi!" Kendall said after swallowing a mouth full of chowder and smiling at him brightly.

"Hey Kendall." Logan said, smiling as he bit into one of his carrot sticks.

"Kendall do you want some ice cream?" Bridget asked, gesturing to the glass counter one the farthest part of the room, and they both looked into it to see numerous flavors all in there rows, cones and foam bowls, with spoons on the counter above it.

"Woo, they installed the freezer didn't they!" Kendall chirped.

"Just this morning! What do you want love?" she questioned, bringing out a scooper.

Kendall squealed and slammed his face against the class, eyes big as he observed each flavor and reading all the name tags. Licking his lips as if each flavor was already running down his throat.

"Ohhhhh!" Kendall yelled excitedly, pointing. "Can I have two-no NO three scoops of banana in a bowl,please!" he begged as if he didnt he wouldnt get any, Bridget chuckled and nodded, and Kendall clapped excitedly as she handed it to him.

"Do you want any,El?" Bridget asked him. Logan hesitantly nodded.

"How about we all have some ice cream in celebration of my new ice cream service," she looked over at the plump mother that had now gotten her toddler son to eat. "Marcie, would you and Tommy like some ice cream?" she asked happily.

Marcie looked unsure. "Me and Tommy have a doctors appointment soon..."

"Bring it with you!" Bridget encouraged. Marcie hesitantly nodded and walked over, she got to plain vanillas for her and a curly black haired Tommy who tugged at Logan's hair with a chubby fist, Logan's eyes bugged as he attempted to smack the child out of reflex.

She said her thank yous and left with her cooing toddler, she looked rather young, she had to have been Kendall's age.

"She's a sweet girl," Bridget told them after they left. "She's been in a rough spot every since she was sixteen when Thomas was born. Father left the moment he heard he was coming. He was twenty. Rat bastard." she grumbled before her big,wise eyes went to Logan and asked what he wanted.

Logan crouched down for a moment.

"Can I have two scoops of Licorice?" he asked sweetly. Bridget smirked widely and did as asked, then she served herself a scoop of Cucumber (New England flavor) and they sat at a table as the place was empty.

"So El tell us about yourself." Bridget said, eyes narrowing. He was going to try to avoid the subject knowing exactly what she was trying to do but Kendall cut in before he could even open his mouth.

"Oh yes!" Kendall said excitedly.

Fuck.

Kendall wanted it.

He had to do it.

"Um...well I just turned twenty a few months ago. I...I'm from Dallas...Texas that is. Um..I came up to MN when I was ten years old to life with my mother when my father died. We lived in for two years and then we came her, to Cherryinn **(1) **and I've lived her ever since." he finished. That was enough wasn't it? God please say it was enough.

Bridget opened her mouth. Fuck it wasn't enough.

"So,_El..._what do you do?"

Kendall looked interested as his big green eyes fell on him.

"I...I'm...I own a business of a sort. I own...some warehouses and things like that." His tone said clearly it wasn't something he would speak more about.

"Why dont you tell Kendall your real name,El?"

Logan swallowed down the lump in his throat. "You...you know I dont like my name Mrs,Copperfield." Logan's eyes pleated with her.

"Oh I dont believe its that bad." she pressed with gritted teeth.

Logan grumbled something under his breath.

"He doesn't have to tell me anything,Bridget." Kendall tried to reason with her this time.

"No,_El_, doesn't mind right?" she pressed again.

Logan sighed and looked up into Kendall's bright eyes.

"My name is Lucas. Lucas Henderson."

* * *

><p><strong>Logan you idiot. *sigh* Look at dear old Bridges, causing all sort of trouble.<strong>

**(1) as far as I know this is not a real town in Minnesota. But in my head, I know the entire history of that town, and now every crack and cranny like the back of my hand. Cherryinn is my baby.  
><strong>

**Oh and me and ****XxxAnimaniacxxX have created the holiday Submissive Kendall day and it takes place on August Seventeenth. More info coming soon!  
><strong>

**Lots of Love,  
><strong>

**Sarah  
><strong>


	8. Gifts

Lucas Henderson...

LUCAS HENDERSON...

Was he a fucking moron. actually, no he was not, he was actually logan mitchell, gang leader genious playboy billionier...diamond runner, drug lord, wannabe songwriter...the list went on and on really...fuck. fuck. FUCK. why did he do this to himself? he deserved all the shit he got really, it was his own fault. and now here kendall was smiling at him from across the room, cleaning up spilled cranberry juice with a blue dish rag, while consulting the weighed down mother, that had a snappy fourteen year old, a pouting seven year old, and a sobbing newborn in her grasp. poor chick. she needed some dick...or maybe she had had enough.

Kendall patted the head of the newborn sweetly and gave the seven year old a strawberry frosted donut with rainbow sprinkles. the little boy giggled at him, his feet swining from his chair, little chin bouncing to the beat of the usher song coming from the speakers. the teenager was bobbing her head but ignoring her snapping mother, whos pale face had gone red from trying to get her daughters attention.

logan could relate. he too felt like a father, ordering five hundred stupid teens around the place...

"Lucas, would you like more orange juice?" kendall fluttered over, green eyes big and wide, and inviting.

"No thanks, hun. I gotta get to the warehouse anyways..." he bit his lip and slowly got to his feet, stretching in the middle.

"Which one?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Um, the packaging one..." his lip quirked up, and he swung his tan messenger bag over his shoulder swiftly, he though it made him look more younger, more innocent. or at least thats what james had told him when he and carlos had gone out to get it for him. Kendall seemed to like it.

"What do they pack up?" Kendall asked, his head tilted slowly to the side.

"Um, herbs. and...jewels." he said, he winced at his own lie, but kendalls eyes were wide and innocent, and he didnt look as if he found what he had said odd.

"Herbs and Jewels...what kind of herbs and jewels?" Kendall asked, he had stopped wiping logans table and was looking at him. He had the curiousity of a child, logan had to give him that. Healthy, he would have said usually, but in this case...

"Like...mint leaves, dried rose petals...cinnamon?"he said it like a question, Kendall nodded, eyes widening in interest. "And some rubies, you know, for braclets and things. And diamonds, we ship them to other places...in the country." logan finished lamely.

"Like a legal diamond run or something?" kendall asked, smiling.

"Um...yeah,I guess." logan nodded. legal. yes. legal.

"So where do you get the diamonds from?" kendall asked him, he had begun to wipe up logans table again. he squeezed the access water onto the red table top and rubbed it roughtly into a little hand print, from a previous customer with a few kids at her hip.

"Peru. Cuba. Brazil." logan stopped himself after a moment, was he seriously giving out all this information out to a perfect stranger? he'd possibly kill any gang member who dared to do what he was doing now, but here he was, spitting it out like it was childish fun facts. 'But its Kendall,' a voice in the back of his head said to him. 'he didnt even know he was part of the gang, he was lucas henderson to him, a sweet southern golden boy who had inherited his fathers fortune at a young age...

he shook his head.

"You'd look really sweet with some emeralds at your stomach..." he muttered, eyeing kendalls butt as he bended over to pick up a foam cup under the table. he imagined kendall walking around his indoor pool, in tight, short white swim shorts with a emerald stutted belly button. mmmm...

"Um Lucas? can you hand me that rag, theres coffee spilled everywhere down here..." Kendalls voice came from under the table. Logan handed the rag to him slowly, his mind on other things, like if Stetson had picked up that order list from Wisconsin yet, and if Beau had figured out the right package to case three diamonds the size of his fist so they could ship it out to Boston without any problems with the cops or any questions about the weight from the post office...

"Can you move that chair for me...thanks." Kendall smiled at him from under the table, his shirt riding up as he bended more to rub the undersides of the chair legs...

"can you believe the nerve of some people, just dumping the coffee under the table and not saying anything, did you get any on your shoes, because coffee stains really bad if you dont run it out right away, and your wearing your really nice converse. i like the black better, but the gray is nice too. dont mention the expresso spilling to Bridgit okay? she inports it from portugal, or is it spain..." Kendall was lost in his own thoughts, he didnt even think kendall knew he was saying all of this stuff out loud...was he talking to himself? or was he thinking of stuff to say to logan and didnt realize his mouth was open and sound was coming out? Kendall shook his head under the table and straintened up swiftly, he ran his hands threw his blonde hair and smiled at logan slowly.

"You get going to work, alright? im fine with the coffee or whatever..." he stopped talking and blushed deeply. "I dont want you to be late. but your the boss so i guess it doesnt matter..." Kendall blushed again and looked down at the broken foam cup and dirty rag in his hand.

"yeah alright...bye Kendall.." he shared a smile with the blonde before walking out the door.

five hours later when kendall had locked up the shop and was done for the day, he began to walk home in the dark. Bridgit had a car and would drive him home when they left at the sametime, but she'd been sick lately so he'd been opening up the shop when it opened at seven and then locking up thirteen hours later when it closed at eight.

He eyed the whole empty street, a few other shop owners would wave at him as he walked past, and he would wave back awkwardly, they knew him from when he went to town meetings with Bridgit once a month, he never said anything but he thought they all assumed he was a mute and stopped trying to talk to him after the second or third time.

he stopped on the side walk when a group of clearly drunken men walked past him, one of them eyed him with a smirk, and another waggled his big fingers at him. he cringed and looked down at his worn blue vans, wincing at the memories that came with them.

there was few things that he had that he had boughten himself over the last few months. Kendall licked his lips and started to walk down the street again, his hand swinging at his side. he shook his head and looked at himself in the shop windows, trying to froget, but the memories came before he could stop them.

((((Kendall cringed as a guy, a son of one of his fathers friends..what was his name again? Jacob, yes that was it. Jacob. Jacob pulled out of him lightly, something that Kendall wasnt used to. Usually they would tug out of him roughly, they would hurt him some more just to hear him cry out one more time, before they left and never saw him again. this guy did not do this though, he was soft, and as he recalled he hadnt hurt him at all during sex, he had prepared him. well that was different...and yes he had to think back, after years of being prostituted out to his dads friends and there sons and thier friends, he had learned to zone out and not feel or see or think, think about a better life, far away from there, where his father didnt exist and he was safe and happy. maybe even with a friend. maybe with someone who could love him for real...

Jacob redressed himself and then handed Kendall a big shoe box. he took it slowly.

"Whats this?" Kendall croaked, confused.

"A little gift for your services...you were pretty good babe." ))))

When Kendall had opened it he had found two hundred dollars and a new new pair of light blue vans. that was when kendall had started to collect, Jacob had started something with his visitors, whenever he was visited by someone they would almost always give him a little gift, some shoes, a shirt, a belt, five dollars, a cup of coffee...he collected the money in a little tin under his bed, his father didnt know about the money. Nor about any of the other things.

Whatever he didnt need he sold, a CD player for five bucks, a radio for twenty, a book about something he held no interest in, for three. it didnt matter, as long as he got some money in return. the gifts had started when he was thirteen and by the time he had was eightteen, he had a bunch of clothes, a suitcase from a guy at school he had slept with, and six thousand dollars. five years to get it, but it was worth it. it gave him his freedom.

When his dad was at the bar a week after his eighteenth birthday, he and his suitcase and money had gone out the window to his fathers bedroom, all the other doors were locked from the outside, and all the windows had locks on them and duck tape as thick as his fist. he still remembered booking it down the street and hopping in the car of a guy at his school, that guy who he had slept with the day before as payment for the ride and had paid off to not tell his father anything, dropped him off at the county line, he had been walking for a few hours, crying because he was so happy, enjoying the fresh air and sense of freedom.

When all of a sudden a car pulled up besides him, it wasnt his dads or one of his friends, the car was too old fashioned for that, plus it was light teal with purple rims, no one who knew his father would be caught dead in that thing. But he liked it, it was funky and different, and there was even white daisy's painted on the pumpers and trunk door. Sort of like Scobby Doo's Mystery Machine...he had been thinking when he went to the drivers side window, he had bended down to meet a wrinkled face, blue eyes, and salt and pepper hair. she was sporting big red sunglasses on top of her head even though it was the middle of the night, and was dressed like a hippie from the sixties or something. Kendall decided he liked her, his dad hated hippies...because acording to him, peace and love never got you anywhere but six feet under...

"Hello dear, do you need a ride?" she has asked, she had the sweetest voice he had ever heard. It reminded him of his mothers voice when she would sing lullabys to him when he was a baby..

"Where are you going,miss?" he had asked politely.

"Home. To Cherryinn." she said, grinning.

"Wheres that miss?" he had wondered, he needed to get at least a few counties over, no were near Littlefork...

"Oh its the smallest town you ever saw, not alot of people know about it unless you came from there or know someone who lives there. Its about three counties north," she added when Kendall didnt say anything.

"Is it hidden?" he wondered.

"In the middle of a forest, then a lot of farms, til you get to the little town in the middle. So the town is small, hard to not get lost getting there, actually," she looked at him patiently.

He considered, "Okay. thank you miss." they smiled at one another and Kendall climed into the backseat, it was quiet for a good hour then, but Kendall didnt mind he was thinking of his game plan, what would he do when he finally got to this Cherryinn place?

"Is there a inn or something at Cherryinn?" he asked her.

"Yup, The Cherry Inn. Its clever dont you think?" she asks him with enthusiasm.

"Yes miss," he nodded. "How much is it a night?"

He would have to make the money last until he could go find a job, he got good grades in high school afterall, and did a lot of community survice, it shouldnt be that hard to find a job.

"Fifty bucks for the smallest room. A thousand a month if your thinking about living there. The owners, the Kings old family friends, are really generous people." she told him. "By the way, sunny, my name is Bridgit, Bridgit Michelle Copperfield whats your name?" she asked at a red light.

"Kendall. Kendall Francis Knight." he said shyly.

"My daddy's name was Francis. Thats a lovely name, Kendall, who picked it out?" she asked him.

"My mama." he whispered. "She died when i was twelve, though." Bridgit's face fell for a moment.

"I'm sorry to hear that, darlin'"

"Its fine, hey is there any chance of getting a job in this town?" he asked, wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible, he didnt want to talk about his mother with strangers, even sweet little old ladies.

"Sure. you can work at my coffee shop Bridges, my clerk girl just quit and ran off to California to be a model or actress or whatever she liked to do, or maybe to be with that die-recter she was sleeping with. Who knows? It'll be easy seeming as your gonna live with me in the apartment above,"

Kendalls mouth fell open. "Miss I couldnt-" he began.

"Oh yes you can, and you will. you must be mightly desperate to want to come to a place like Cherryinn, Minnesota."

It had only been a month later that Kendall told Bridgit about his sexuality, which he never knew whether was natural or forced because the men he had been with, and then about his father, and the abuse and the rape and all the men he had been forced to sleep with and how much they hurt him.


End file.
